Stereoscopic apparatus exists in which a pair of nearly identical images are viewed through a binocular optical system to provide the viewer with a perception of a single 3-D image. A disadvantage of such apparatus is the necessity of having to provide such an optical system, usually in the form of a pair of goggles, for use by the viewer.
In effect, such a system provides for viewing a plurality of sets of juxtaposed information and it would be a considerable advantage if this could be achieved without the necessity for the viewer to have to be provided with a pair of goggles.